Kimi ga Inai Mirai
by WerewolfVampireWriter
Summary: A school for non-humans like shape-shifters, werewolves, succubus, dragons, and others has opened up. The daughter of the principal has a dangerous ability. Bad summary, yeah I know! Better summary inside! XD
1. Intro

I looked at him, and he looked at me. His light hazel eyes focused on my crystal clear blue ones. For a second I thought his eyes flashed crimson then the bell rang. He got up abruptly and left before anyone else got ready. The clock said 3:00.

"**Hey, Angel, get your ass up and let's go- the guys asked me to ask you for a soccer match. Wanna kick their asses? I do."** I laughed and followed my best friend, Kioku, out to the soccer field.

"**Ah man, the cheerleaders are out there, what do we do?"** I took the soccer ball out of her arms and aimed it at the blond one on top of the pyramid. She tumbled down and landed in mud.

"**Eeeww!"** Her brown eyes focused on me. **"Well, well, if it isn't the Goth reject, Angel, what are you doing here?"**

"**Playing soccer, girls, now go off and play with your Barbie dolls. They're the closest things to yourselves."** I smiled.

"**You'll regret it, you, you, ugh!"** She walked off with the 7 other cheerleaders tagging after her. Two guys wandered up and smiled.

"**So, good job, annoy the cheerleaders," **Matt said, his silver-tipped black hair hanging down into his green eyes. He high-fived me, smiling. **"Let's play, then we can go eat, and maybe egg Rachel's house?"** Kioku nodded, smiling, and brushed her blue-tipped russet hair out of her gray-blue eyes.

After our game, we headed to our favorite hangout- a old burger place that only served to those not human. Me, Matt, Kioku, and Shadow are shapeshifters, so only our familes knew and those like us. We went in and sat at a table near the back door.

"**Hey, anyone seen Raven? She said she'd be here, but its been 20 minutes."** Ross said, seeming worried. He brushed his dark blue hair out of his light gray eyes.

"**I'll go look for her. Matt, Shadow? Can you come with me, Kioku can stay, right?"** The Japanese shapeshifter nodded, the movement causing her blue tipped russet hair to fall in her gray-blue eyes. Matt and Shadow nodded.

Shadow isn't his real name, but he doesn't like his real name. His real name is Antonio, but he likes Shadow more, he'll kill you if you call him Antonio.

I walked out and into the woods. My shapeshifter form is a light brown wolf with purple paws.

Matt's shapeshifter form is a weasel with black fur and silver paws and Shadow's shapeshifter form is a pitch-black mountain lion. Matt climbed up on my back, his silver paws gripping my brown fur.

'_**Hey, Matt, why can't you run for once?'** _I griped in his mind, and his green eyes danced.

'_**Because I don't feel like it, Angel. Is there a problem?'** _I smirked.

'_**Hell yeah there is! Get off and run for once, or do you expect me and Shadow to do all the work again while you sleep?'** _He jumped down, caught, and ran ahead with me and Shadow tailing him.

'_**Hey,'** _Matt thought to me and Shadow. **'**_**Do you hear that?'** _I listened and my ears caught the sound of fighting. I nodded, and Matt shifted back to a human. I shifted back and Shadow shifted back.

"**Come on, it doesn't-"** A jock from our school stepped out from behind a tree, approaching us.

"**Hey, heard ya were messin' with our girls, and now we're gonna mess you up,"** Another jock tried to grab Matt but he moved away, smirking. I heard the 3rd jock stumble back as Shadow punched him, his purple eyes illuminated by his black hair. The one he'd punched rubbed his jaw and I moved back as the one who approached us tried to grab me. **"Hey, now, Angel, why don't you join our girls? It'd be better than these losers."**

"**These 'losers' are my friends, jock, and no one disses them!"** Matt punched him and he fell backwards, holding his nose, glaring at me and Matt. The other two fell as Shadow brushed his hands off. **"Let's go, this guys aren't worth it, Matt, Shadow."** They smiled slightly and followed me as I listened for the sound of the other fighting.

The soccer field in my school was ahead and it sounded like the fighting was there. I ran ahead and almost ran into someone. Rachel. What was she doing here?

"**Oh, its the Goth gang, two of my girls are beating up your friend, Raven, she's a good fighter but not quite good enough."** I pushed her down and stalked towards the two girls who were fighting with Raven.

"**Hey, cheerleaders,"** They glanced at me, momentarily stopping beating Raven. I pushed them both down and helped Raven up. **"Leave us alone, or my guys'll mess up your guys more." **The three jocks were stumbling out of the woods, two of them had bloody noses and one was rubbing his wrist and jaw.

I started to walk away when I felt a hand grab my hair and pull me back.** "Oh? And what are you going to do, Goth? Beat me up? I'm the vice-prinicipal's daughter. Whatever you do to me will go straight to daddy."** I laughed.

"**And? My mom's the prinicipal, she can fire your daddy, so don't make me mad."** This school was originally for shapeshifter's but my mom tweaked the rules and now other non-human's come here. She released my purple tipped brown hair and stalked away.

I cast a questioning glance at my Cheyenne indian friend and she sighed. **"Stupid cheerleaders, wished they'd get a real life."** She ran her black nails through her red and black hair and rubbed her light caramel eyes, yawning. Of course, out of the 350 students that went here to this high school, the only human was the girl that grabbed me and Rachel.

The rest of the cheerleaders are succubus, and all of the jocks are werewolves. I love this school, and soon my mom was going to move Rachel, and the one cheerleader and the one cheerleader's dad to another school- an all human one.

Matt, Ross, Kioku, and Shadow jogged towards me and Raven. The only reason I fought the succubus cheerleaders are because they usually are swayed into befriending a stupid human like Rachel. They were smart though, once they learn to not befriend a bitch like Rachel, then they'll never do it again. It was fun to watch.

I cast a glance at my Japanese best friend, Kioku; a glance at my Cherokee friend, Shadow; at my full-blooded Mexican friend, Matt; and then at my Cheyenne friend, Raven. Me, Matt, Shadow and Raven had never seen Kioku's shapeshifter form; Raven's shapeshifter form is a raven with red and black feathers with light caramel eyes.

"**I gotta go, guys, mom's callin'."** I ran back and looked at a text message from my mom with a sigh. **"Crazy old lady, I swear."** I opened the front door and was almost hit as my half-dragon little sister flew at me.

"**Janni, get back here now!"** I heard my mother's angry voice then moved as she ran out after my lithe little sister. **"Now, Janni!"** Janni's light gray wings folded as I caught her when she flew by me. **"Ah! Thank you, Angel."** I gave Janni to my mother and went in after her, closing the front door with the heel of my knee-high converse.

"**So?" **I said, yawning. **"Whatcha wanna talk 'bout mom?" **I ran my fingers through my purple-tipped brown hair and looked at her. She sighed, glancing at my furious little sister.

"**I'll take Janni up." **My father said, taking her and walking upstairs. My father is normally a silent person, doesn't really like fighting, but will fight. He's trying to find the bear that cost him his right eye but hasn't had no luck. He's a bear shapeshifter.

None of us know where Janni was born half-dragon always a mystery. I was there when she was born so you can't say she was adopted.

"**It's about... _that,"_ **I knew immediately what she was talking about and I narrowed my clear blue eyes.

"**What about it, mom," **I said stiffly. **"It's not dangerous, and I'm still getting used to it."**

"**How much time have you spent training your gift with the elders, Angel?" **She said, matching my stiff tone.

"**About 3 hours after school; I didn't go today because Rachel's chicks were beating on Raven." **She sighed, covering her face with one hand.

"**Rachel, the one human cheerleader and her dad will be gone tomorrow, you won't see them, Angel," **My eyes inched up the stairs to my room and she sighed. **"Go ahead, seems I can't keep your attention. Go." **I bolted upstairs after grabbing something to eat from the kitchen.

I opened my door, hoping to see the package I'd been waiting for. It was there and there was a pale white barn owl about sitting on it, watching me with curious yellow eyes. My window was closed but not locked and my door didn't seem to have been opened.

I decided against telling my parents- they'd freak and tell me to get rid of it. I fished a old parrot cage out of my huge closet and set in on the floor near the window. I hesitantly approached the owl, half-afraid it would make a ruckus or claw me. It didn't; it just stared at me as I lifted it up and put it in the cage.

"**Odd- must've been a pet before; I don't think it'd be so docile if it wasn't. Hmmm..." **I yawned and grabbed a set of pajama's and head to the bathroom, changing and then climbing into my bed. I reached out and flicked off the light.

The last thing I saw was a pair of yellow eyes that flashed crimson as I drifted to sleep.


	2. History

**A/N- Mild sexual-ness near the end. X] Don't flame me- it's my first time twisting something like that into my story. Have a good read- WerewolfVampireWriter**

I shook my head, my ears swaying as the math teacher glared at the ones who seemed to be falling asleep. Including me.

There was a barrier so that if any human walked through and looked at the classes they would only see humans. In the classes and on break and lunch you may remain in your true form so as long as you don't leave the school in your true form.

Matt was curled up on his chair, asleep, in his weasel form, his black fur rising and his silver paws twitching. I'm really surprised the teacher didn't see him. Sitting in a desk as a wolf felt odd, really. Shadow was sprawled out on the floor, yawning and listening to the teacher lecture us, his black fur rising as he breathed sleepily.

Raven was perched on the back of her chair, her red and black feathers gleaming in the sunlight. Kioku was the only one in the room still in her human form. The teacher was a centaur and he tapped the whiteboard in irriation, trying to get our attention.

"**Class,"** No one responded. **"Class!"** That got our attention and Matt jumped out of his chair as Raven pecked him sharply. **"Thank you, Raven, for waking up Matt. Now, Matt..."** The teacher's voice trailed off as my mother came in.

The whole class grew silent.

"**I would like to see Angel, Matt, Raven, Shadow and Kioku, now."** She stalked out, her black hair flying out behind her. Raven's caramel eyes focused, confused, on me and I shrugged and padded out, Shadow following with Raven on his back. I felt Matt scramble up onto my back, his silver paws gripping pawfuls of my brown fur.

'_**Does she want to see us in our human forms?'** _Matt thought to me, his green eyes curious.

'_**I don't know, Matt," **_I thought back with a sigh as I walked into my mother's office. In her place on her desk was a large ocelot with spotted black and dark red fur and wide black eyes that had crimson edges. **_'Who are you..?' _**I jumped back and ran into Shadow as a black wolf with blue eyes came in. My mom.

'_**Human. Now.' **_She ordered with a growl. I shifted back and Matt shifted back as he fell off my back. Raven flew up and shifted back and landed, gracefully, on the back of a chair. Shadow stood on his hind legs and shifted back.

"**Good, now, you may wonder why this ocelot is here, yes?" **I nodded, and Kioku came in, apology on her face. **"It's alright, I know Pre-Algebra is boring. But that's not why I asked you to come here." **I relaxed, sliding down the wall to sit next to Shadow, Matt, and Kioku. Raven remained on the chair, her red and black hair lit up by the shade of her caramel eyes.

"**Is it 'bout the ocelot and how he's a transfer student?" **My mother nodded, seeming slightly surprised.

"**Yes, although you must have known that, yet you didn't tell your friends. How you came to be psychic I'll never know," **I grinned and she sighed. **"Anyway.... This is Hawthorne, a ocelot shapeshifter."**

The ocelot leaned back and jumped off the desk, shifting into a boy around 15 years old. He had long, black hair tied in a ponytail -he had dark red streaks in his hair-, wore a tan tank top and black board shorts and checkered slip-on Vans. He looked like he liked the beach because of his tan and the fact that he had board shorts on.

"**Hey, yeah, my name's Hawthorne- a ocelot shapeshifter."**

His eyes flashed crimson before he left through the still open door.

This was the vision I'd had- the one were his black eyes focused on my clear blue eyes then they flashed crimson before he left. What was with that? Was he not a complete ocelot shifter? Was he more?

While I was pondering this two more people came in.

"**Ah! The dragon representatives. Hello, your names?" **The girl had icy blue eyes and brown hair and the boy had black hair and firey pale orange eyes.

"**I'm Yuki and this is Kaji, my brother. My name means 'Snow' and his name means 'Fire'. Fire and Snow. I control snow or ice and he control fire. We are not to be trifled with as exampled by a half-drunk werewolf jock. Kaji unfroze him, though."**

Raven laughed suddenly, startling me, Shadow, Kioku and Matt and she laughed harder. **"So you froze Hawk? He'll be after you, Yuki," **She said, smirking. **"And he's not a werewolf, dragon."**

"**Go, I can see I can't keep your guys attention." **My mom said as the 3:00 bell rang. Raven was the first one out, probably to go look for Hawk as he was her boyfriend and probably the only non-werewolf jock. Hawk was a hawk shapeshifter.

"**Ah, so you're going _there_?" **Shadow asked, he was the only one who had stayed with me, Matt and Kioku had gone to the burger place with Ross and Raven and Hawk. I nodded. **"I'll see it another day- going to the cemetary to visit Yuko's grave." **His purple eyes saddened slightly but not very much.

Yuko was his 3 year old little mountain lion cub shapeshifter sister but she'd been killed by a bear shapeshifter cub who got mad at her. He'd nearly killed the cub before his parents pulled him away and left. Then they moved here, trying to ignore their bad past and buried Yuko here.

I sat down near the clear little pond I'd found; the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. Water lilies floated on the surface, petals from the sakura rees dancing in the wind, and creating little ripples as they touched the water's surface, like tiny dancers. Koi fish swam under the surface, creating lean, non-menacing shadows. Hummingbirds hovered, taking nectar from a light pink honeysuckle, they flying to another flower. It had been half a year since I'd found this place.

I heard a twig snap and the hummingbirds fled as I was pinned to the ground, strong hands holding my wrists to the ground, my heart thumping in my chest as I stared at my attacker in shock.

It was Hawthorne and his eyes were a firey crimson.

His eyes closed as if trying to get a hold on himself but then the wind blew my purple-tipped brown hair away from my neck and my scent towards him. His eyes reopened and they were full of bloodlust. He peppered my neck with licks and kisses while I shuddered underneath him, panting.

I felt a small prick in my neck, but it was lost as I closed my eyes, still breathing heavily from his treatment.

"**H-Hawthorne... You-You're a... vampire... right...?" **He still had his face pressed against my neck, biting gently, his hands still pinning my wrists above my head, my hair splayed out around me. I didn't need an answer anymore than that. And the strange part was that I was falling for him. Completely and irrevocably in love with him. (**-A/N-Stole that Twilight X]-**)

He let go, but not of my wrists. He stood over me on his hands and knees, his eyes returning to their black, crimson around the edges. He nodded, his black hair with its dark red streaks framing his face. It was out of its normal ponytail.

"**I didn't want to tell anyone, and I came here but you were here and I couldn't... control myself. I understand if you won't forgive me, Angel." **His eyes widened as I kissed him lightly.

"**I forgive you, Hawthorne, don't tell my parents, only my friends, Shadow, Matt, Kioku and Raven know. But I'm not a wolf shapeshifter. I'm not human either. I have 6 foot brown at the top and purple at the bottom wings. I'm an Apostle if you wish to call it that."**

He looked shocked, but kissed me back, gently nipping my lips. I squirmed lightly, drawing a small smirk from him.

"**No, no, you are my prey and I am your captor. I must say, your blood speaks of good-hearted nature, yet you look anything but. I'm not saying being a Goth is a bad thing, my dear."**

"**Oh? Then prove it, bite me vamp boy," **I smirked, teasing him, and he licked my neck teasingly, cleaning it off, drawing a shudder and a low moan out of me. His fangs pricked my neck lightly and he sucked gently on it, his tongue flicking out and tickling my neck. **"T-T-Tease..." **I shuddered, biting the inside of my cheek.

He smirked and sat up, releasing my wrists. I sat there, trying to calm my heart rate when a thunder clap boomed above, startling me and making me jump. A look of worry crossed his face before picking me up and jogging through the light rain home, my head against his chest as I listened to his steady heartbeat.

"**I can walk in sunlight so as long as its not too long or I'll burn slowly and crossing water won't affect me and neither will holy water or crosses, fire annoys me, and yes I have a beating heart. Answer any unspoken question, dear?" **I held my tongue, a smirk on my face, and I nodded.

He looked up at my room, a look on his face, he then jumped up into the tree next to my window and lucky for me, my window was unlocked. I opened it without a creak and he hopped in, making a low thud. We both cringed and the owl focused it's yellow eyes on Hawthorne. I opened its cage and released it into the black night. It seemed to be eyeing Hawthorne with intense hate.

Looking at my posters on the wall, he politely turned away as I change into my oversized Zim T-shirt I usually slept in. Lifting the covers away from my light blue pillow, I climbed into bed with a yawn. Turning to face him, my wings appeared and fluttered slightly before disappearing. He smiled gently, kissing me, then left out my window.

* * *

"**Hawthorne?" **My boyfriend's back was to me as I heard him grit his teeth. **"Are you okay? Hawthorne?" **A note of worry entered my voice and I tapped his back. He let out a low growl and had me pinned to the wall. Ah. That was it. Bloodlust and hunger entered his eyes as they streaked through with crimson. Licking my neck with a rough, hot tongue, he bit down hard, making me gasp in pain. My world spun as he sucked hungrily on my bleeding neck. I shuddered, wondering what made him act like this of all time when his hand cupped my face and he kissed me roughly. I tasted my own blood on his lips and smirked slightly. My blood tasted seductive like dark chocolate and cinnamon with a subtle spicy twist.

I kissed him as roughly back, his hands pinning my wrists above my head. He nipped lightly at my lips, tiny drops of blood dewing up, and he smirked as he looked at me, my face slightly flushed, my hair splayed around me as he moved me to the ground, standing over me on his hands and knees. Kissing my neck, he gently ran his tongue down the length on my neck. I shuddered, biting my lip when he nibbled lightly on my neck. Out of the corner of my clear blue eyes, I saw his fangs elongate and dig deeply into my neck.

* * *

I sat up with a gasp. Shaking my head, I threw the covers off me, almost tripping over a spotted dark red and black spotted ocelot. Hawthorne. He shook his head, his eyes confused.

The dream was a warning about the future of our relationship. Premonitions came in many different forms. And the dream way is probably the most common aside from going into a trance.

I changed into a dark purple shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants and tied up my knee-high Converse. Hawthorne hopped up on my bed, his eyes serious. Kissing his pink nose, I turned and went out my door, closing it behind me as I heard the window open and close.

Raven tackle-hugged me. I almost fell over but Shadow took my hand and then Raven's and hauled us both up, Matt pulling a sleepy Kioku along.

"**Hey, Angel, can I talk to you?"** It was Kaji, and I nodded warily. Shadow glared at Kaji in warning and Raven did the same as she followed after Shadow. Matt tugged my Japanese best friend forever, Kioku, along and she stumbled over her platform boots.

I followed him as he lead me out in the woods. I ground my teeth at what he said next.

"**Stay away from Hawthorne, Angel."** He fell over as I hit him across the back of his head.

"**Why should I? He's my boyfriend!! You can't control me, dragon-boy!" **I turned and ran farther into the forest until I got to the cemetary I liked to hang out in. Running my dark red fingers over the headstones, I sat near the crypt. **"He-He has no control over me..." **I wiped my eyes. A soft voice made me jump.

"**Angel...?" **Hawthorne looked down at me from the branches of the tall oak tree that overlooked the cemetary. **"Are you okay?" **A look of worry creased his face. He jumped down onto the crypt, dust raining down on me as he did so. I shook my head and he jumped down to sit next to me.

"**What's wrong, Angel?" **He asked, worry clearly visible in his midnight eyes. I started crying and he wrapped his arms around me, confused.

"**K-K-Kaji told me to s-stay away from y-you..." **Understanding washed across his face like water.

"**What did he do to you?" **I shook my head. **"I'm going to tell you my history. My real age is 17 and I look it. September 15 1991, I was sick very sick. I was near death and a passing vampire happened to smell me. She asked if I wanted to live and I gave her a weak nod. She lifted me up and left to go to a abandoned barn. Laying me on the hay there, she said it would hurt at first but I wouldn't be sick anymore. So I accepted what was coming, I knew full what she was, and the pain was really painful then it smoothed out. It was September 19 and I've been 'missing' for 3 long days when I woke up. The woman was gone and she left me this." **He held up a old torn and slightly yellowed letter with his name in sprawling cursive.

**A/N- 5 pages. X] Do you like? If you want to know what Hawthorne looks like then type in your search bar the words 'Fang Manga' (space between them) and look at the Yahoo/Google pictures and click on the black and white picture of a boy with wings. Minus the wings, that's pretty much what Hawthorne looks like.- WerewolfVampireWriter.**


End file.
